Me encantan los finales felices, son tan escasos
by MarthaRdriguez
Summary: Sulpicia se encuentra fascinada por su nueva vida; ha dejado atrás la mortalidad y se ha enamorado del vampiro mas temido del mundo, pero ¿Cuál es su verdadera historia? ¿Tendrán ella y Aro una eternidad emocionante juntos? o por el contrario ¿Su relación terminara por volverse rutinaria?
1. Dolor

**Dolor.**

El ardor se propagaba por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, era como estarse quemando viva, jamás había sentido tanto dolor, no era posible comparar aquella sensación con ninguna otra.

Sentía que me retorcía, no estaba segura de estar gritando o no, y es que simplemente ni si quiera podía pensar con claridad, no escuchaba nada, mi cerebro estaba concentrado en el dolor, en eso era en lo único en lo que me enfocaba, en el fuego interno que me carcomía por completo, ¿Acaso estaba muriendo?, o ¿Este era el infierno?

Rogaba que parara, quería que esto terminara de una vez por todas, no podía más, esto era demasiado, mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar. Intente tranquilizarme y pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa que alejara o al menos calmara un poco aquel ardor que dominaba mi cuerpo.

Lo único que recordaba hasta antes de sentir este inmenso dolor era ese par de hermosos ojos rojos mirándome con cierta preocupación, su voz melodiosa me advirtió que lo siguiente no sería fácil, pero que al final todo valdría la pena, inmediatamente después se inclino hacia mi cuello y sus dientes penetraron en mi piel, cerré los ojos y todo esto comenzó.

Ya no era consciente de casi nada. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo aquello, pero ciertamente me parecía que llevaba soportándolo una eternidad. Intentaba abrir los ojos, tal vez de esa manera aquella maldita pesadilla terminara al fin… pero me era imposible, no podía, aunque lo intentara una y mil veces parecía que tenía los ojos sellados, no me respondían.

La oscuridad reinaba en mis pupilas, no distinguía nada, ni una sombra, ni siquiera el más mínimo reflejo… nada, pero al menos ahora era capaz de pensar en algo que no fuera el dolor, pues este parecía calmarse, se volvía más débil, o tal vez yo me volvía más fuerte, no lo sabía, pero me sentía ligeramente mejor.

Algunas imágenes borrosas comenzaron a invadirme, parecía un sueño, pero uno de muy mala calidad pues me costaba distinguir algunos detalles, era como estar viendo a través de un par de anteojos manchados con lodo. Distinguía mi cabello alborotado mientras me veía reflejada en el enorme y elegante espejo que se encontraba justo en la entrada de la antigua y perfecta recepción del castillo, pero justo cuando trataba de enfocarme más en esos borrosos detalles la imagen cambio como si alguien o algo hubiera pasado la fotografía anterior con prisas.

Una imagen nueva apareció, esta vez ese recuerdo no me tenía a mí como protagonista, por el contrario tenía como protagonista a la figura más perfecta que hubiera si quiera podido imaginar en mis sueños más locos. Si, lucía perfecto, perfecto y hermoso aun para ser una imagen increíblemente borrosa y enlodada, ciertamente se me dificultaba mucho distinguir sus rasgos debido a la mala calidad de las visiones, pero no tenía ninguna duda sobre la criatura en la que se basaba ese recuerdo, era imposible, pues jamás había estado frente a un ser más perfecto.

El dolor se esfumaba lentamente, algunas zonas de mi cuerpo dejaban de sentir ese calor insoportable mientras mi cerebro jugaba conmigo pasándome montones de imágenes a gran velocidad. Me di cuenta de que mi parte inconsciente trataba de mostrarme lo que había sido mi vida… mi triste, solitaria y patética vida.

Pude reconocer algunas, aunque otras simplemente las ignore, pues los recuerdos fluían y avanzaban a gran velocidad, tanta que en ocasiones me era mucho más difícil observarlas y descifrarlas.

El dolor había desaparecido de mis piernas. Era como si se fuera extinguiendo de abajo hacia arriba, y ahora que me sentía mucho mejor podía reconocer algunos sonidos.

Uno de ellos era un ligero y muy lento golpeteo; me costo muy poco descubrir que aquel sonidito surgía de mi interior y seguramente se trataba de mi corazón dando sus últimos suspiros.

El fuego desapareció también de mi abdomen y de mis brazos, la sensación de bienestar subió por mi pecho hasta mi cuello y luego llego hasta mi rostro y mi cabeza; pronto estuve libre de dolor.

Mis ojos se abrieron casi como si de un acto reflejo se tratase y entonces pude observar todo. La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por algunos farolillos muy elegantes que no había notado cuando llegué, todo se veía más claro y mucho más brillante, y entonces comprendí porque las imágenes de mis recuerdos lucían tan borrosas; era así porque mis ojos humanos no habían visto nunca nada con tanta claridad como lo hacían ahora.

Un par de segundos después de haber notado aquello mi vista se clavo en el ser que se encontraba a mi derecha, sentado en el borde de la cama en la que yo me encontraba recostada. Una sonrisa dulce se formo en mis labios mientras lo observaba. El era mucho más perfecto ahora, millones de veces más guapo y hermoso de lo que había notado antes, con mi antigua visión humana.


	2. El despertar

**El despertar.**

Intenté concentrarme mucho más en sus perfectos rasgos, pero el ardor en mi garganta me lo impidió. - ¡maldición!- pensé. Había creído que el dolor había desaparecido por completo pero no era así, mi garganta continuaba ardiendo, aunque de manera diferente, sentía sed, muchísima sed.

_- Al fin has despertado, mi querida Sulpicia –_ murmuro Aro con su melodiosa voz, tan cordial y alegre como siempre lo había escuchado. Su sonrisa mostraba su emoción, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos, tan rojos y profundos. Intente hablar pero el ardor de mi garganta me lo impidió, así que rápidamente pose mis manos en mi cuello en un intento de mitigar aquel dolor.

-_ ooh vaya, tienes sed –_ aseguró mirándome dulcemente y sin borrar aquella perfecta sonrisa de sus labios. _– No te preocupes querida mía, eso se soluciona con rapidez –_ su sonrisa desapareció de pronto, pero no me quitó los ojos de encima, tomo mi mano derecha entre las suyas, me sorprendió el hecho de que su tacto ya no me parecía frío, por el contrario, era cálido y suave. Él dejó de hablar.

Yo sabía lo que hacía, a estas alturas ya no era una ignorante de su mundo… ahora mi mundo también. Sabía perfectamente lo que él era, lo que hacía, así como sabia también en lo que yo me había convertido, pues él mismo se había encargado de ponerme al tanto de muchas cosas días antes de mi transformación. Aro leía mis pensamientos mientras mis enormes ojos se clavaban en su rostro, intentando concentrarme en sus expresiones más que en mi sed. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente y se relamió el inferior, luego parpadeo y me acaricio los dedos con los suyos.

_– Tu sed me ha puesto sediento también –_ acercó mi mano a sus labios y depositó un beso en ella de manera galante.

Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y avanzó a gran velocidad hasta una estantería de madera fina y oscura, abrió las portezuelas con sumo cuidado y gracia y tomo una copa de oro en la cual vació un líquido rojo que provenía de una botella, como si de licor se tratase.

El aroma de aquel líquido hizo que me enderezara de la cama, pronto estuve sentada en el borde y él lo noto al instante.

_- shh, shh, shh, tranquila, mi niña, tranquila –_ susurró en voz bastante baja pero perfectamente audible para mí. Parecía tan calmado, tan confiado, tan seguro a pesar de que tal vez yo podría significar una amenaza para él. Se me acerco y me extendió la copa.

_– toma, esto te hará sentir mucho mejor -_

Tomé el recipiente entre mis manos y bebí la sangre que había dentro con desesperación y sin sentir alguna clase de remordimiento hacia la víctima, ni siquiera me limite a pensar de quien podría provenir aquel líquido, no me importaba, solo necesitaba saciarme.

Todo aquello parecía mágico, la sangre que bebía iba calmando el ardor de mi garganta, la calidez del líquido provocaba una sensación de bienestar parecida a la de la anestesia, todo parecía mejor ahora, y al menos me era más fácil mantenerme concentrada en Aro y no en mi misma.

Él me sonrió de nuevo y volvió a extender su mano cuando terminé de beber, le entregué la copa y él la colocó sobre un pequeño mueble también de madera que estaba situado al lado de la cama. De inmediato volvió su mirada hacia mí. Mirando fijamente mis ojos, posó su mano derecha en mi mejilla y pasó sus suaves dedos por mi piel.

Ahora era el momento justo para hablar.

_- Eres mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba –_ murmuré perdiéndome en su mirada, pero dándome cuenta de que mi voz sonaba menos chillona que antes, era diferente, casi no la reconocía, y es que al parecer todo se había perfeccionado con la ponzoña.

Sus dedos dejaron de acariciarme y me miró con asombro, su sonrisa desapareció por unos instantes y sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron un poco.

Me di cuenta rápidamente de que su rostro se acercaba al mío, la proximidad se acrecentaba y entonces cerré los ojos, esperando que me besara, estaba nerviosa, nunca lo había besado antes, y es que simplemente no sabía que éramos él y yo, era algo que no tenia bien claro todavía.

Me sentí bastante tonta al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre la piel de mi nariz, sentí que me ruborizaba y me dio miedo que él lo notara. No era que me hubiese desagradado el hecho de que me besara la nariz, era más bien que yo deseaba otra cosa.

Aro poso su mano sobre la mía e inmediatamente después soltó una risilla suave y melodiosa.

_- No tienes de que preocuparte, querida. –_ los dedos de su mano acariciaban la palma de la mía, subiendo por mi muñeca hasta mi brazo.

_– No puedo verte sonrojar, eso ya no es posible –_ volvió a reír con ese sonido tan musical.

Me sentí tonta de nuevo, no me gustaba esa parte, detestaba que él pudiera saber todo lo que yo estaba pensando con solo tocarme, pero era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme.

Si él había podido saber que tenía temor de que me viera ruborizarme, entonces seguramente también sabía que el beso en la nariz no era precisamente lo que yo había estado esperando _– ¡Demonios! –_pensé, sabiendo que él seguía leyendo mis pensamientos a través del tacto.

Aro se limitó a reír por lo bajo y esta vez me besó la cabeza.


	3. Didyme: Mi salvadora

La voz cantarina y exageradamente dulce de Didyme, la hermana biológica de Aro, hizo que volviera en sí, pues me había perdido contemplando todo a mí alrededor.

Me encontraba en una habitación mucho más femenina que en la que había despertado de mi último "sueño"; pintura color coral cubría las cuatro paredes, mientras que el techo y las molduras eran de un tono color hueso, la habitación era bastante grande y espaciosa, en el fondo estaba situado un peinador hecho de madera fina y muy oscura, justo encima se encontraba un espejo grande y cuadrado pero con una fina curva en la parte superior, a la izquierda de este, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba un librero incrustado en la pared el cual estaba iluminado por un farolillo.

En el centro de la habitación se situaba una mesa que me llegaba hasta la cintura, también estaba hecha de madera oscura, aunque sus patas estaban pintadas de un color más claro y sobre esta había un florero de vidrio transparente que sostenía dos jazmines.

La alcoba estaba adornada con varios pequeños sofás de color blanco, un escritorio y una silla para este en el mismo color del que estaba hecho el peinador y un par de mesitas de té que tenían sobre ellas unos cuantos jarrones y joyeros.

Del lado derecho de la enorme alcoba se encontraba una cama muy amplia y elegante cubierta por una sobrecama del mismo color de las paredes. Todo esto perfectamente iluminado por un hermoso candil que colgaba del techo. No había estado nunca en un lugar tan hermoso y elegante.

Didyme había ido por mí y me había sacado de la habitación en la que abrí los ojos. Nunca antes la había visto, pero Aro se había encargado de contarme maravillas sobre ella. Yo sabía que él mismo la había creado, igual que me había creado a mí, también conocía que Didyme, al igual que Aro tenía un don, el cual hacía que te sintieras completamente cómodo y feliz a su lado, y al parecer estaba funcionando conmigo, pues para ser la primera vez que la veía me sentía extrañamente confiada y segura con su presencia.

_- Estoy segura de que cualquier vestido que te pongas se te vera precioso, Sulpicia –_ aseguró ella con amabilidad mientras captaba mi atención nuevamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_- No lo sé –_ respondí algo insegura y caminé hasta donde ella se encontraba.

A parte de la puerta principal de la recamara, había otra un poco más modesta y pequeña que daba hacia un enorme vestidor.

Entrar ahí era el sueño de toda chica vuelto realidad, era el armario de una princesa. Había vestidos de todos los colores y formas, para todo tipo de ocasión; me pregunté si de verdad Didyme quería prestarme una de sus elegantes y sobre todo caras vestimentas.

_- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes, querida? –_ ella me miró algo extrañada y cruzó los brazos mientras me observaba. Era preciosa, y claro, como no serlo si venía de la misma familia de la que venía Aro, compartían los mismos genes, no podía ser de otra forma si no hermosa. Ella no tenía el cabello tan oscuro como él, su cabello era más bien marrón y le llegaba a los hombros, lacio y brillante, simplemente perfecto. Sus ojos no eran ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, idénticos en forma a los de su hermano pero de un color rojo más brillante, sus facciones eran tan finas y su piel tan pálida y delicada, su voz era tan dulce y agradable que podía asegurar que cualquiera se quedaría prendado de sus palabras durante horas, y era igual de elegante que su hermano.

_- Pues esto. No sé si luciré tan bien como tú esos vestidos –_ murmuré sintiéndome ¿inferior? Yo nunca me había sentido menos que nadie. A pesar de haber sido huérfana y pobre toda mi vida, era una mujer con ambiciones que se sabía bonita y no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie, pero al lado de esta vampiresa cualquiera se sentiría feo.

_- además… no creo que sea una buena idea que me prestes una prenda tan fina y cara_ – añadí.

Didyme rió melódicamente y me miró con cierto deje de ternura, coloco su mano derecha en mi hombro y negó con la cabeza.

_- No voy a prestarte nada, Sulpicia, todo lo que ves aquí es tuyo, esta habitación es tuya. Los muebles, los colores de las paredes, los vestidos. Todo absolutamente lo elegimos entre mi hermano y yo sabiendo que sería de tu agrado. Aro te conoce bien. –_ Finalizó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Todo era mío?, ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer tanto?

Mis ojos se abrieron más debido a la sorpresa y ella volvió a reír.

_- ah y por cierto, espera a verte en un espejo. Eres tan hermosa como cualquiera de nosotros –_ comentó mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, recorriendo el vestidor con calma y elegancia, mirando los vestidos como si estuviera por decidir cuál era el mejor.

Era cierto, yo no había visto mi reflejo en un espejo aun, no sabía que tanto había cambiado, que tanto había mejorado mi apariencia, que tenia de diferente… y tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Estaba aterrorizada, no quería decepcionarme, ni decepcionarlo a él. Aro era muy guapo, hermoso de una forma sobrenatural. Yo en cambio siempre me había considerado bonita, pero era bonita en una forma humana y esa belleza no era suficiente en este mundo en el que todos parecían hermosas esculturas de ojos rojos y piel brillante.

Suspiré y me quedé inmóvil, parada justo al lado de Didyme. Ella tomó un vestido blanco y largo, parecía sacado de un cuento de fantasía, pero que podía decir yo de la fantasía si era la viva imagen de ella.

_- este –_ comentó victoriosa y su mirada se posó en mi _– este es perfecto para que lo luzcas en el primer día de tu eternidad –_ extendió su mano y me lo entrego, yo lo tomé dudosa. No tenía dudas acerca del vestido, pues era completamente precioso, tenía dudas sobre mi capacidad para lucirlo tan finamente.

_- Ahora cámbiate. Te espero afuera –_ se giró con sus movimientos tan delicados y gráciles y desapareció del vestidor inmediatamente.

Me quité las ropas con prisas. Al parecer era demasiado fuerte, pues rompí el vestido azul que llevaba puesto en un intento por quitármelo.

Aro me había comentado que los vampiros neófitos siempre eran mucho más fuertes que los mayores. Tal vez eso era lo que ocurría conmigo, pues era estúpido pensar que todos rompían sus prendas intentando quitárselas. Fui más cuidadosa con todo lo demás, me puse el vestido con delicadeza, sintiendo como la suave y fina seda acariciaba mi piel.

Me di una vuelta rápida, divertida y fascinada por las olas que hacía mi vestido y fue hasta entonces cuando me percaté de que estaba descalza y de que llevaba así desde que desperté.

Esto de ser una neófita era casi lo mismo que ser idiota pues todo resultaba tan mágico y fascinante al ser experimentado con mis nuevos sentidos vampíricos que me era imposible concentrarme en algo y me distraía con demasiada facilidad.

Me detuve y mire alrededor. Agradecí que Aro y su hermana hubieran añadido una repisa llena de zapatos al vestidor.

Me acerqué a ella observando con atención cada par de zapatos. Eran demasiados, y bastante hermosos, había podido contar al menos 50 pares, todos nuevos y a la espera de ser calzados por primera vez. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de usar zapatos altos, no me gustaban demasiado, prefería los zapatos de piso y seguramente Aro había sido capaz de conocer ese dato a través de su don, pues había muy pocos pares de tacones.

Mi mirada se posó en unas sandalias blancas, muy sencillas pero no por eso dejaban de verse elegantes y bonitas, me parecieron la mejor opción. Me recargué en la pared y me las puse con toda la delicadeza y el cuidado que me fue posible, cuando me sentí lista abrí la puerta del vestidor y salí a la habitación, notando a Didyme parada frente a la cama, tenía en las manos unos listones y un par de cepillos.

Ella me miró y sonrió de lado.

_- Buena elección –_ murmuró mirándome de arriba abajo y dejó las cosas caer sobre el colchón de la cama, se acercó a mí tomándome del brazo y dirigiéndome con prisas hacia la cama, en donde me sentó con delicadeza. _ – Ahora quédate quieta y no me preguntes nada –_ sentenció.

Sentía las manos de Didyme moviéndose con rapidez en mi cabeza. No tenía la menor duda de lo que hacía, era obvio que intentaba arreglarme el cabello, aunque no sabía que tipo de peinado me estaba haciendo, tenía curiosidad pero recordé que me había pedido no hacer ninguna pregunta. Estuve segura de que ella pretendía hacerme callar con su don, pues una ola de felicidad y emoción me invadió de la nada y no tuve oportunidad de cuestionarla, simplemente cerré los ojos y la deje hacer.

Un par de minutos después Didyme soltó mi cabello y posó sus manos en mi rostro, haciendo que me girara para que ella pudiera verme mejor. Sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta de madera que daba al enorme pasillo por el que habíamos llegado ella y yo, la abrió y se paró en la entrada, mirando hacía afuera.

_- Aro –_ lo llamó con tranquilidad mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura _– ya puedes venir. –_

Una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo entero al saber que él venía hacía acá, pero no me moví de donde me encontraba.

Podía escuchar el ligero golpeteo generado por los pies de Aro al rozar el suelo; estaba segura de que ese sonido era completamente inaudible para el oído humano, pero yo podía escucharlo bien.

Comencé a tamborilear los dedos de mi mano derecha en la cama, impaciente y nerviosa, a la espera de lo que estaba por pasar.

Reconocí su figura inmediatamente después de que se asomó por la puerta, sus ojos no se posaron en su hermana, por el contrario parecía ignorarla y fijarse solamente en mi.

_- Pero si eres tan bella –_ afirmó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras juntaba sus manos y se acercaba a mí sin apartar sus hipnóticos ojos rojos de mi rostro.

_- será mejor que los deje solos –_ exclamo Didyme aun parada en la entrada de la habitación, yo la miré con cierto deje de timidez y ella me sonrió a cambio.

_- gracias –_ respondió Aro sin mirarla, parado justo frente a mi sin borrar esa sonrisa perfecta de sus labios.

Didyme terminó dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo.


	4. Solos

**Solos**

Estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de que ya había estado a solas con Aro bastantes veces, pero esta era diferente, estaba segura de que esta ocasión sería completamente distinta a las demás dadas las circunstancias.

Aro se sentó en el borde de la cama justo a mi lado, me observó sin decir nada por un par de minutos y entonces me perdí en sus ojos, tan profundos y rojos, un rojo oscuro y pasional, era imposible no quedar hipnotizada ante ellos. Estaba segura de que la mayoría de los humanos- si no era que todos - se asustarían al toparse con una mirada así, seguramente gritarían y saldrían corriendo, y era algo que no podía entender pues en mi tenían un efecto bastante diferente.

Se inclinó un poco, rozando su nariz en mi cuello delicadamente, subió con lentitud y yo cerré los ojos, entonces él se detuvo en mi oído, podía sentir su suave aliento _- La mia Sulpicia –_ murmuró en un susurro que me hizo estremecer, luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

"Mi Sulpicia", eso era lo que él había dicho. Yo era suya, y no necesitaba que él me lo dijera, yo le pertenecía porque mi corazón inerte así me lo dictaba, no había otra razón, aunque de todas maneras me sorprendía que él lo considerara de esa forma, ¿En realidad él quería que yo fuera parte de su vida?, ¿De verdad me consideraba suya?

Su mano derecha se posó en mi mejilla, acariciándola con la punta de sus pálidos dedos. Volvió a sonreír y me besó en la frente.

_-Así es, eres mía, a menos de que tu no lo quieras así –_ dejó de rozar la piel de mis mejillas para tomar uno de los mechones de mi cabello y enredar sus dedos en el en un acto cariñoso_ – Pero sé que tu también me quieres –_

Ahora estaba segura de dos cosas. Una era de que sabía exactamente cualquier cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza y eso no me agradaba del todo, tendría que encontrar una forma de no ser un libro abierto para él, y la otra era que él me quería, no podía ser de otra manera después de haberme dicho aquello.

_- Claro que te quiero –_ respondí nerviosa. Él sonrió con evidente alegría.

_- Te haré mi reina, Sulpicia. Deseo que estés conmigo todo el tiempo que dure nuestra eternidad, estoy completamente seguro de eso –_ su voz sonaba tan dulce y llena de tranquilidad y seguridad. Sentí ruborizarme pero no podía hacerlo, agradecía infinitamente aquello.

Intenté hablar pero no podía concentrarme en muchas cosas, mi cerebro trabajaba rápido, no sabía bien que responder.

Estar con él por el resto de mis días representaba una eternidad llena de maravillosas experiencias, y no, no era que me importaran los lujos y el poder que significaba ser su compañera. Me importaban las experiencias a su lado, su cariño, su compañía. Aro era todo lo que siempre había soñado, estar a su lado me hacía sentirme feliz y completa.

_- ¿Puedo saber qué piensas? –_ preguntó cordialmente mientras yo lo miraba fijamente. Me causo gracia que pidiera permiso, solté una risita leve y asentí con la cabeza. Él me extendió la mano y se la di. Aro entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras yo sonreía con timidez pero sintiéndome infinitamente contenta.

Su mirada se quedó fija en el suelo, no parpadeó por unos cuantos segundos, leyendo cada uno de mis pensamientos pasados y los actuales. Supe que había terminado cuando sus ojos se cerraron en un leve parpadeo y su mirada volvió a posarse en mi rostro _- Es por eso que te quiero_ – exclamó.

Mi respuesta fue una risilla boba y nerviosa. Él no soltó mi mano y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos nuevamente.

_- Y bien, señorita, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me conceda el derecho al roce de sus labios? –_ murmuró Aro de forma galante, con un tono de voz bastante delicado y dulce. Aquello me sorprendió y me puso aun más nerviosa… si es que eso era posible.

No sabía que responder, ni si quiera sabía si sería capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra por lo que me limite a transmitirle mi respuesta mentalmente, el podría saberlo y todo sería más sencillo.

_- Ese derecho ya lo has ganado hace mucho –_ fue mi respuesta la cual él detectó rápidamente pues una sonrisa alegre volvió a dibujarse en sus labios.

Su rostro comenzó a acercarse lentamente al mío y entonces cerré los ojos.

Sus labios rozaron los míos delicadamente, y su mano libre se poso en mi mejilla, derecha.

Era una sensación como ninguna otra. Enrede mis dedos en su cabellera negra, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones, aquello era algo nuevo, algo que había estado deseando desde mucho tiempo atrás y por fin había sucedido.

Nuestros labios se movían lentamente, era un beso dulce, tierno. El primero, y el que probablemente estaría grabado en mi memoria el resto de mi eternidad.


	5. Acostumbrandome a la nueva vida

Dos meses… exactamente dos meses habían pasado desde mi último sueño.

Los días transcurrían con lentitud; o al menos a mí me daba la sensación de estar viviendo en el mismo día desde que desperté convertida en una vampiresa.

Las cosas habían sido bastante… extrañas. Los primeros días fueron complicados, sobre todo porque no podía controlar mi sed, me era imposible parar una vez que había comenzado a beber, era como una adicción, podía acabar con cuanto ser humano se me pusiera enfrente, aunque evitaba con todas mis fuerzas acercarme a los niños, me sucedía algo extraño, pero no podía tocarlos si quiera; sabía que era un monstruo y que estaba en mi naturaleza matar para "vivir", pero aun así, a pesar de todo aquello, no podía imaginar si quiera beber la sangre de un niño.

Aro se había encargado de explicarme muchas cosas sobre mi naturaleza como neófita. Debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrazarlo fuertemente cuando se acercaba a mí y besaba mis labios, debía contenerme, era más fuerte que él y podía dañarlo sin que fuera esa mi intención.

Había aprendido ya a ser más cuidadosa en todo sentido, ya no tenía un aspecto tan salvaje, podía cambiarme de ropa sin romperla en el intento, podía acercarme a Aro y los demás residentes del castillo sin ser un peligro para su seguridad, incluso podía alimentarme sin parecer un cavernícola; mi ropa ya no terminaba ensangrentada y podía terminar de beber sin despeinarme.

Debido a mis avances en el autocontrol, Aro había encomendado a Didyme la tarea de "cuidarme" y ayudarme en lo que fuese necesario; Athenodora, la flamante esposa de Caius, se había ofrecido también a pasar el rato conmigo, enseñándome como controlar mis impulsos y mis movimientos.

Conocí a Athenodora un par de días después de mi conversión. Era una mujer preciosa, radiante, su belleza no podía comparársele a ninguna otra, además era portadora de una elegancia incomparable, su forma de expresarse denotaba su infinita confianza en sí misma y me dio la impresión de que había estudiado muchísimas cosas, pues era muy sabia y para todas mis preguntas tenía una respuesta clara y convincente.

Tenía el aspecto de una mujer joven, dos o tres años menor que yo, casi parecía una adolescente. Su piel era más pálida que la mía, por lo que supuse que como humana debía haber sido muy blanca. Su rostro era angelical, emanaba dulzura y ternura, sus rasgos eran muy finos y delicados, muy femeninos; tenía el cabello largo, mas no tanto como el mío. Sus rizos dorados caían por sus hombros, enmarcando su cara.

Era muy alta y delgada, mucho más delgada que yo y que Didyme, mucho más que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto antes, supuse también que su estatura ayudaba a que ella luciera tan esbelta.

Su carácter no era muy diferente del de su esposo, ambos eran fríos e iban directo al punto, nunca daban vueltas, les era mucho más sencillo decir las cosas de la forma más vil que se pudiera y aquello les causaba una satisfacción enorme, claro, se comportaban así con la gente ajena a ellos, con los que no pertenecían a nuestro clan; pero conmigo, Athenodora era muy agradable, podíamos charlar durante horas sin aburrirnos, solía contarme cosas de su vida humana, como que había sido una Duquesa, siempre acostumbrada a los lujos y las riquezas de su familia, elegante y refinada, culta y bella, cosas que no habían cambiado en su vida inmortal, por el contrario, todo aquello se había intensificado.

Me gustaba su compañía, me agradaba escucharla hablar y contarme todas esas historias, me informaba de cosas que habían sucedido en el mundo y yo no había notado debido a la vida mortal que solía llevar.

Pasaba las mañanas con ella; me ayudaba con mis dudas sobre el mundo vampírico, le hacía todas las preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza por mas bizarras que estas fueran, además me prestaba algunos de sus libros para que me mantuviera informada y entretenida.

Durante las tardes, Didyme se unía a nosotras y pasábamos el tiempo en la biblioteca, planeando mi matrimonio con Aro, cosa que me ponía de nervios completamente, y al caer el sol, cada dos días Didyme salía conmigo para llevarme de caza, aunque ella no se alimentara cada vez que me acompañaba. De vez en cuando Athenodora salía con nosotras para saciar sus necesidades también.

Las tres nos habíamos hecho muy unidas.


	6. Distráeme, Athenodora

**Distráeme, Athenodora**

Pasé la noche en mi alcoba, sintiéndome nerviosa y sin parar de pensar en lo que vendría ahora. Apenas el sol apareciera y comenzara a iluminar las calles de Volterra, yo estaría oficialmente a un día de ser la mujer de Aro Vulturi.

El simple hecho de recordar aquello me causaba un escalofrío interno, pues si bien era cierto que estaba ansiosa de convertirme en su esposa, también estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; había tantas cosas en las que tendría que estar pensando en ese momento, pero quería, deseaba y necesitaba evitarlo o los nervios terminarían por consumirme por completo.

Sin más, me decidí por salir de mi habitación y con la velocidad acostumbrada en un vampiro me dirigí hasta la puerta de los aposentos de Athenodora. No deseaba ver a Aro aquella mañana, o bueno, siendo sincera, claro que deseaba verlo, siempre era ese mi deseo, pero en ese momento realmente necesitaba tranquilizarme y la presencia de mi prometido no haría más que intensificar mis nervios, si es que eso se podía.

No tardé más que un par de fracciones de segundo en aparecer frente a la portezuela y antes de que intentara si quiera tocar, ella se percató de mi presencia.

- _ Adelante, Sulpicia –_

Entré con lentitud y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. La observé y le dediqué una sonrisa torcida, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, aunque aquello no funcionó del todo y me percaté de eso apenas me miró, pues soltó una carcajada cantarina. Estuve segura de que más que sonrisa, aquello había parecido una mueca de desesperación.

- _ ¿Estás ocupada? –_ le pregunté, ignorando su risa.

- _Pero querida, pareces más nerviosa que anoche –_ su voz sonó como un susurro. Al parecer también ella había ignorado mi pregunta.

Asentí con la cabeza y agaché la mirada. No deseaba seguir con aquella conversación, debía pensar en otra cosa y era por eso que había ido a buscarla, me era sencillo encontrar algún tema de conversación con Athenodora, cualquier cosa, lo primero que se nos ocurriera y podríamos pasar el día charlando tranquilamente, lo que no me dejaría tiempo para los nervios y para que éstos siguieran incrementando.

_- Necesito distraerme, hablemos de cualquier otra cosa, por favor –_ le pedí de una forma que parecía más cercano a ser una súplica que un favor.

Athenodora me miró una vez más y una última sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo aparecer dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, dándole a la vampiresa rubia una apariencia tierna y dulce.

-_ ¿Dónde naciste? –_ me preguntó de forma directa.

Habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, mas nunca de mi pasado, eso era algo que al parecer solo Aro conocía, pues yo no me había tomado el tiempo de contarle sobre mí a los demás miembros del clan, nunca creí que pudiese interesarles.

La miré fijamente a los ojos. Mi historia no era ni la mitad de interesante que la suya. Ella había sido una Duquesa, acostumbrada a los lujos y la buena vida desde pequeña, mientras que yo jamás había conocido otra forma de vivir que no fuera en la pobreza y la miseria… hasta que llegué al castillo Vulturi.

-_ Para ser sincera, nunca estuve segura de eso. –_ confesé, ante la mirada de asombro de la rubia.

- _ ¿Por qué? –_ preguntó sin más, parecía estar bastante interesada en lo que fuera a contestarle.

Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, Athenodora me señaló un sofá, invitándome a sentarme, mientras ella lo hacía en uno situado justo enfrente del que me había señalado. Ninguna de las dos necesitábamos sentarnos, esa era una necesidad muy humana, pero tampoco nos parecía incomodo, por lo que accedí y tomé asiento.

- _ Bueno, crecí en Lorenzana –_ afirmé –_ pero no sé si nací en ese lugar, o si fui trasladada allá después de mi nacimiento_ – me encogí de hombros, mirándola.

- _ ¿Tus padres no te dijeron cual fue tu ciudad natal?_ – preguntó con rapidez, como si quisiera terminar de hablar rápido para que entonces yo pudiera contestarle y sus dudas se esfumaran. Me causaba gracia verla tan interesada en ese tema.

- _ ¿De verdad estás interesada en saber esta historia? –_ le pregunté sonriendo _– Me refiero a que, tu propia historia es fascinante, como supongo lo son las de los demás miembros de este clan. Tus estantes están llenos de libros con miles de magnificas historias, la mía puede ser no muy… divertida_ – terminé de hablar, pero no dejé de mirarla a los ojos.

Obtuve otra carcajada de su parte como respuesta y antes de que le preguntara que le causaba gracia ella me respondió.

- _ La diferencia con mis libros es que tu historia es real, además, imagino que debe ser algo magnifico para llamar la atención de Aro –_ sonrió, pero esta vez parecía que le causaba cierta ternura_ – Sulpicia, querida._ – suspiró –_ Aro siempre fue independiente, su hermana y Marcus estaban juntos, Caius y yo también, y él jamás mostró interés en formar pareja con nadie, aunque muchas vampiresas parecían terriblemente interesadas en él –_

Hice una mueca involuntaria al escuchar aquello, no me gustaba si quiera imaginar que Aro hubiera salido con alguna otra, me causaba unos celos terribles aun y cuando en aquel entonces yo ni si quiera hubiese nacido.

- _ Hasta que una tarde entró aquí sonriendo de una manera casi estúpida –_ volvió a reír al recordarlo_ – Él siempre sonríe, pero esa sonrisa era diferente. Te había conocido. Desde entonces no para de sonreír de esa manera tan… extraña –_ su risa se transformó en una sonrisa alegre _– supongo que es de la misma manera en la que sonríes tu cuando lo ves, y yo cuando estoy con Caius – suspiró – nos volvemos estúpidos, pero me gusta esa estupidez, nos sienta bien a todos –_ agregó.

Agaché la mirada, un tanto avergonzada pero sintiéndome tan feliz por lo que ella me contaba. No estaba enterada de eso, él, por supuesto, jamás lo había mencionado.

- _ Entonces, debes tener una historia increíblemente fantástica. Algo hay en ti que lo deslumbra, algo que nadie más tiene, pues nadie más lo ha hecho sonreír así –_ sus ojos se encontraron con los míos_ – Muchas de las vampiresas interesadas en ser sus compañeras tenían dones increíbles e historias similares a la mía, mas él jamás se vio sorprendido, ninguna era lo suficientemente interesante para él_ – se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó a mi lado - ¿_Ahora puedes ver? Tienes un pasado sorprendente, una historia digna de ser contada, y yo quiero escucharla_ – finalizó con un brillo de excitación en sus pupilas.

Athenodora estaba ansiosa por escucharme, y yo estaba ansiosa por contarle lo que ella quería saber.


	7. Has nacido para ser una reina

**"Has nacido para ser una reina" **

Permanecí sentada en el sofá, mi mente volaba y los recuerdos me invadían; recuerdos de mala calidad, borrosos y enlodados. Debía concentrarme mucho para poder ver esas imágenes en mi cabeza. Eran mis vivencias humanas.

Athenodora permanecía cerca mío, mas no yacía sentada frente a mi como hacía unos instantes; esta vez, se había levantado, dio unos pasos hasta el ventanal de su alcoba donde su mirada se perdía en la vista a la plaza de San Marco.

- _Te escucho –_ su voz resonó en toda la habitación, una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios y siguió mirando hacia afuera, inmóvil, igual que una perfecta escultura hecha en mármol.

Cerré los ojos unos instantes y entonces comencé a concentrarme en lo que me mostraba mi mente. Empecé a hablar sin abrirlos.

- _Tenía dos meses cuando me internaron en el orfanato de Lorenzana –_ di un suspiro e intente continuar, esta vez abrí los ojos – _es evidente que no tengo recuerdos sobre eso, era un bebé, pero las religiosas tenían mi historial en sus archivos. – l_e conté.

Athenodora no me miraba, seguía observando a través del ventanal, parecía atenta a lo que observaba, mas sin embargo yo sabía que me prestaba atención.

- _Mis padres murieron, nunca supe la razón –_ volví a cerrar los ojos después de decir aquello. Inmediatamente tuve visiones mías de esos días en los que estuve interna. Sonreí de medio lado, tal vez no había sido la persona más culta, pero me sentía orgullosa de lo que había aprendido ahí.

La voz de mi acompañante me hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente. Ahora si me miraba, parecía sorprendida de lo que acaba de contarle.

- _Eres huérfana_ – murmuró con los ojos abiertos como platos, mas no se movió de donde estaba – _No tuviste un hogar, es sorprendente que estés aquí después de haber vivido de… esa forma –_

- _¿En la miseria? – _Le pregunté.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y desvió su mirada de la mía. Caminó de un lado a otro hasta sentarse sobre la cama. Yo decidí continuar.

- _Viví en aquel sitio hasta los 15 años. Aprendí a leer, escribir, tocar el piano, cocinar, y bueno, ya sabes, cosas del hogar – a_gregué.

Athenodora sonrió y agachó la mirada, me preguntaba que estaba pensando.

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por el ventanal de aquella elegante habitación hacían que de mi piel se escapara uno que otro destello. Me causaba gracia aquello, era irónico que un monstruo como yo, pudiera desprender una luz tan cautivadora y armoniosa. Era la piel de un desalmado, mas sin embargo, brillaba como la de un ángel.

- _Al cumplir los 15 años tuve que dejar el orfanato, siempre lo supe, eran las reglas –_ me encogí de hombros – _a pesar de ello creo que fui muy ilusa…_ - sonreí amargamente.

Esta vez no hubo necesidad de cerrar los ojos para tener una visión de mí misma años atrás.

Caminaba en los alrededores del internado, tenía un bolso en la mano, en él guardaba mis pocas pertenencias; un par de libros que me regalaron las madres en mi cumpleaños, algunos vestidos que yo misma había confeccionado en alguna de mis clases de costura, y el poco dinero que había podido juntar meses antes, cuando comencé a vender pan con ayuda de las monjas. Tenía el cabello despeinado y calzaba unos zapatos viejos y rotos, pero podía recordar con claridad que lo que sentía en ese momento era emoción y esperanza de encontrar una vida digna ahí afuera. Aquello tardó, pero nunca me rendí.

-... _pensé que por haber estudiado tanto, por haber aprendido todo lo que sabía en ese momento y sobre todo, por tener las notas más altas en casi todas las asignaturas tendría la vida resuelta y encontraría un futuro esperanzador. –_ mis ojos se encontraron con los de Athenodora, quien me miraba casi con admiración. _- No fue tan sencillo como había esperado. – _sonreí de nuevo, recordando lo que siguió después de mi salida del orfanato.

La vida nunca había sido sencilla para mi. Era una jovencita de 15 años, vagando sola por las calles Lorenzana, no tenía a nadie en el mundo… y ni si quiera tenía idea de que éste estaba lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales dispuestas a todo con tal de conseguir su objetivo: Sangre. En esos días yo era el blanco perfecto para cualquier vampiro, acabar conmigo no levantaría ninguna clase de sospecha, mi vida daba igual, al fin y al cabo nadie me extrañaría; el solo hecho de recordarlo me atemorizaba, aunque en esos días lo último que sentía era miedo.

- _Tuve un poco de suerte, pues a los pocos días de haber cumplido mi plazo en el orfanato, encontré un empleo en la mansión de una familia rica y poderosa. Fui su ama de llaves hasta poco antes de cumplir los 20… -_ iba a continuar con la narración, pero Athenodora me interrumpió.

- _¿Por qué no te quedaste? ¿Deseabas encontrar algo mejor? – _sus palabras me resultaban graciosas. Claro que deseaba algo mejor, más nunca pensé que podría encontrarlo. En esa mansión tenía un hogar, una cama donde descansar, muchos libros que leer, y lo más importante: pan para llevarme a la boca ¿Podría una huérfana pobre como yo encontrar algo más valioso que eso? Lo dudaba.

Negué con la cabeza e hice una mueca de asco al recordar lo ocurrido. Suspiré y me animé a contarle lo demás.

- _Giorgio era el hijo mayor del matrimonio Gervasi, además de él, los señores tenían una hija llamada Sicilia y otra de nombre Carola._

_El muchacho era solo un par de años mayor que yo. Era muy apuesto. El cabello color miel le cubría las orejas, sus pequeños ojos tenían un tono verde esmeralda, su andar era varonil y su voz podía seducir a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a mí. _

_Usaba a las mujeres como su diversión; una noche estaba con una, a la siguiente metía a otra chica a su recamara. Se cansaba de una y buscaba a otra, jamás tenía algo serio con ninguna, y la manera en la que me miraba me hacía creer que no tardaría mucho en ser yo la siguiente. _

_Los señores parecían no percatarse de la osada conducta de su primogénito. _

_Una noche, Giorgio se apareció en mi habitación, tuve miedo, pero no se lo demostré. Recuerdo palabra por palabra de lo que dijo: "Quítate esos trapos y acuéstate en la cama, como la perra que eres". Solté una carcajada y di un par de aplausos. Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí ampliamente "¿Disculpa? Creo que te has equivocado de habitación. Aquí no hay ninguna perra. Tu habitación está en el piso de arriba, seguramente ella te espera ahí". Me animé a decirle aquello, aunque en el fondo estaba muy asustada. – _solté unas risitas y Athenodora río conmigo.

- _Muchacha valiente_ – murmuró entre risas –

- _O torpe… recibí varios golpes debido a mi "osadía" –_ volví a reír, luego di una bocanada de aire y continúe – _Como era de esperarse a Giorgio no le causó la más mínima gracia mi comportamiento, intentó hacerme suya a base de golpes, pero mi negativa siguió hasta que logré zafarme de su agarre y salí corriendo de la habitación. –_ me puse de pie y recargué mi espalda en una de las paredes _– Hui. Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas humanas me permitieron. No me importaba el trabajo, tampoco quedarme en la calle. Yo no volvería a esa mansión. – _sonreí victoriosa _– Mi dignidad valía mucho más que cualquier cosa material –_

- _Sigue, por favor –_ me pidió mi cuñada mientras me observaba atenta, como quien viera la más interesante de las obras teatrales.

- _No tenía donde quedarme, pero encontré una casona abandonada y sucia. Eso era mejor que nada. Dormía ahí durante las noches, y apenas el sol aparecía en la mañana, me levantaba y salía a caminar. Vagaba por los mercados y me ofrecía a ayudar a las ancianas ricas con sus compras. Todas confiaban en la muchacha de cabellos alborotados, ojos azules y escasos 19 años. –_ volví a hacer una mueca al recordar lo aburrido que era aquello, pero no tenía alternativas. – _de vez en cuando me quedaba a hacerles compañía y a escuchar largas platicas que se repetían una y mil veces. Fingía interés y funcionaba. Al final del día volvía a la casona con varias monedas de oro y plata que me daban oportunidad de alimentarme al menos una de las tres veces necesarias – _Concluí orgullosa. Me había demostrado a mí misma que podía mantenerme con vida sin necesidad de caer en las manos de la perversión.

- _¿Qué pasó con Aro?_- preguntó Athenodora. Se paró de la cama y se sentó en el filo de madera del ventanal. De su piel brotaron millones de destellos que se reflejaron en las paredes.

- _Lo conocí el día de mi cumpleaños número 20 – _No pude evitar una sonrisa boba al recordar ese momento – _Era mi primer cumpleaños sola, tampoco me importaba demasiado la soledad, había tenido que acostumbrarme a ella. Pasé parte de la mañana y toda la tarde en casa de dos ancianas, eran hermanas y me veían como una sobrina, decían que yo les recordaba a la muchacha que había desaparecido de un día a otro – _fue hasta ese momento que mi cerebro llevó a mí la idea de que tal vez no había desaparecido de la nada, seguramente había sido el almuerzo de algún vampiro nómada –_ Comí con ellas y cuando la noche llegó me despedí. Me dieron a cambio de mi compañía una bolsa con frutas y 10 monedas de oro. Me sorprendió y me pregunté si ellas desconocían o no que aquel día fuera mi cumpleaños, pues habían sido muy bondadosas conmigo._

_Salí de su hogar y caminé con los brazos cubriéndome el cuerpo. Hacía frío. Tenía dinero y frutas para comer al menos por tres días, por lo que pasé por la panadería para darme un lujo. Miré un pastelillo que pintaba para ser delicioso. Era mi cumpleaños, merecía comer uno de esos. Una gruesa capa de chocolate cubría el pan dulce, tenía la mitad de una fresa sobre él. Siempre había deseado probar aquel manjar color café, su olor me hipnotizaba y escuchaba que la gente le llamaba "Chocolate", pero era muy pobre como para permitirme comerlo. Ese día era mi oportunidad perfecta._

_Me llevé una gran decepción al intentar abrir la puerta. Había llegado tarde, estaba cerrado. Sentí ganas de llorar, pero me pareció patético hacerlo, así que caminé hasta la casona que tenía por hogar._

_Antes de cruzar la esquina que me llevaba directo a "mi casa" lo vi por primera vez. Estaba parado al final del callejón y me miraba fijamente. Decidí seguir caminando y no mostrar miedo. Siempre lo ocultaba. Cuando estaba a unos metros de él, en un segundo se posó frente a mí y me miró con sus ojos rojos. El miedo se esfumó y quedé prendada de su mirada hasta que él habló. – _Miré a Athenodora y ella a mí. Ambas sonreímos.

- _¿Qué te dijo?_ – se apresuró a preguntar.

- _"Feliz cumpleaños, Sulpicia" – _murmuré, reviviendo en mi cabeza aquella imagen - _entonces extendió su mano y me ofreció el mismo panecillo que había visto en la panadería. Lo tomé sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y le agradecí. Él me sonrió y desapareció tan rápido como un pestañeo. No dejé de pensar en él en toda la noche, tampoco al día siguiente. Era tan misterioso. Hasta que se apareció de nuevo en el mismo sitio apenas el sol se ocultó. –_ finalicé y mi mirada se perdió en algún punto.

- _Es tan bella tu historia – _comentó la rubia. Sus palabras me sonaron muy sinceras.

- _Gracias, pero sigo sin entender que vio Aro en esa humana tan…. – _

No pude terminar la frase porque el aroma de Aro invadió por completo el lugar. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y de pronto me sentí de esa forma tan tonta que solo me sucedía cuando él estaba cerca.

- _Tan maravillosa _– murmuró con su voz suave y seductora mientras entraba a la alcoba de Athenodora. Ella sonrió y nos miró a ambos.

- _Buen día, Aro _– saludó ella con gracia y cordialidad. Él hizo una galante reverencia a cambio, luego me tomó de la cintura con su brazo derecho, me acercó a él y besó mi mejilla. Yo solo sonreí.

- _¡Oh, Athenodora querida_! _¿No es Sulpicia toda una reina? – _le preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo para responder, pues continuó –_ La encontré una noche que volvía a Volterra junto a Marco y Caius. Resaltaba de entre todos los humanos, incluso de entre las mujeres de la crema y nata italiana. Era más bella que cualquiera sin necesidad de vestir lujosos vestidos y finas joyas. Quedé prendado de su belleza, entonces volví cada noche po semanas. Empecé a conocerla y a saber que le gustaba sin que ella me conociera a mí. Lo que supe me dejó fascinado. Me decidí a hablarle el día de su cumpleaños, pues sabía cuánto deseaba aquel panecillo que no pudo comprar, mas no me presenté hasta la segunda noche. – _Terminó y me soltó suavemente, pero no se apartó, por el contrario tomó mi mano y la elevó hasta su rostro, depositando un dulce beso en ella.

- _Disculpen que entrara de esa forma tan poco cordial, venía a buscar a Sulpicia ya que no la encontré en su alcoba, y decidí entrar antes de que ella pusiera un adjetivo incorrecto en su frase_. – sonrió de medio lado – _ella no pudo verse con los ojos que yo la observaba. Era la humana más increíble, bella y fascinante de este mundo. Sus ojos azules mostraban la pureza de su alma, y su cabello negro y despeinado, lo salvaje y aguerrido de su ser. Ahora se ha convertido en la vampiresa más maravillosa, pues todas sus virtudes humanas se han acrecentado. Y es mía. ¡Cuán afortunado soy! –_ Juntó sus manos en un gesto de evidente alegría, su voz denotaba emoció otra reverencia a Athenodora y luego se giró para besarme la nariz.

- _Debo retirarme. Sigan con su charla, señoritas, prometo no interrumpir de nuevo. No volverá a ocurrir otra grosería como esa de mi parte – _

Aro se dio la vuelta y desapareció de inmediato. Su aroma dejó de sentirse y miré a Athenodora una vez más, ella sonreía con diversión.

- _Ahora lo comprendo. Ha elegido bien – _Posó su mano en mi hombro – _has nacido para ser una reina –_

Su figura se alejó y volvió a mirar por el ventanal. El cuarto volvió a llenarse de los destellos que su piel desprendía. Me di la vuelta y salí de ahí completamente segura de que yo también había elegido bien.


End file.
